


Special

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Niall, Dirty Talk, Feminine Niall, Innocent Niall, Insecure Niall, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Squirting, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Niall, he was a freak of nature disgusting to the eyes. To Harry, was he perfect.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The one where Niall thinks he's different in all the wrong ways but Harry thinks that he's special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited!! xx

"Sup, lady lips!"

Niall had been used to these names by now, he'd learned not to let them bother him once he realized that they wouldn't stop. He just hated the fact that people knew, he'd rather be bullied for being gay and liking to wear more feminine clothing because that was at least somewhat normal, but no. He's being bullied for being a gay freak, which in his books, is ten times worse.

He just continued to trudge down the hall, towards the men's restroom where he gets dressed rather than in the men's locker room, to avoid confrontation. Everybody in school knew by now, it wasn't a secret anymore about what Niall had between his legs, all because he thought he could trust people. 

Damn Louis and his big mouth. 

But you see, he and Louis were still friends, the best of friends actually. Niall blamed himself for telling Louis his secret, someone who was known for running his mouth, but he just figured that maybe when it came to him it'd be different. Louis had told Liam and then Liam and told Zayn and the next thing Niall knew he was being called things like lady lips and pussy, and for very different reasons.

Once he found an empty stall he changed out of his gym clothes and into his regular clothes. The coach allows him to leave practice earlier than the rest so that he can take a shower ahead of time, it's better this way, he could avoid the bullies. 

The bell had rung a few minutes ago, and he heard the horde of students rushing to their designated classrooms. He didn't bother redoing his makeup seeing as he was going home straight after this, but there's always one thing he dreaded when he went home. It was that Styles guy, he always found him staring him at to the point of where it was borderline creepy and at times Niall would consider taking a different route outside of the school.

And you know what? Niall would always stare back because usually when you stare at somebody who is staring at you, they look away, but not Harry. It's like he's looking into your soul and you have no choice but to be at the mercy of those scrutinizing green eyes. 

Niall wondered if he knew what he was, if that's the reason why he stared at him. Maybe it was only of matter of time before he jumped in on the name calling. Niall wouldn't be surprised, not much surprised Niall nowadays. With the life he had, he had to expected the worst before the best. 

Niall had walked toward the back doors, the usual doors he went through to get to his mum's car, but not before catching Harry's gaze on him when he was stopped by an arm on the lockers beside him. 

Niall inwardly sighed, he hoped that all of this could be avoided.

"Noah, I just want to go home, could you please move out of the way?" 

He knew that his attempts at reasoning with the boy would go out the window, but it was always worth a shot. "Awh, come on, why don't you put that cunt of yours to good use, maybe the guys wouldn't hate ya so much if you'd just show 'em a good time."

His hands caught Niall by the waist before they glided their way down until they were sneaking their way under his skirt. Niall of course tried to pull them away. "Noah, stop it my mum is waiting on me outside, she'll worry!", Niall lied, his mom didn't come and get him until he texted her and told her that he was ready. 

"Let her worry", and just when he was about to touch that place that was so sacred to him a fist collided into Noah's face and it left Niall stunned because he knew he sure as hell didn't do that. 

"He said to stop you persistent fuck!", came Harry's deep and raspy voice and Niall realized then that he had never heard Harry talk before. Noah shuffled to his feet looking at Harry with pure hatred in his eyes before he angrily left glancing at Niall, this isn't over. 

"Are you alright, love?" 

Love? Where in the hell did that come from.

"I'm Harry.", he the taller boy dressed in darker clothing, seemingly covered in tattoos stuck out his hand for Niall to shake. 

And shook it he did, if not hesitatingly before saying. "Yeah.. I know who you are." 

Harry pulled his hand away slowly. "And I know who you are too, Niall."

The blond wasn't surprised, he wouldn't be surprised if the whole city knew who he was for he was the talk of the school when it was first revealed that he didn't have a dick, of course it had become old news eventually, but it was still bizarre. 

"Oh...", was all he said before an awkward silence came before them. Well, to Niall it was awkward, Harry didn't seem bothered at all, not one bit. 

"We should do something together.", Harry said suddenly. 

"W-What?!"

"We should do something together, you know, hang out?", he said again like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry got out a pen and a crumbled up piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled something onto it, giving it to Niall. 

"Call me some time.", he said before walking in the opposite direction leaving Niall staring after him with an open mouth. 

What is happening? 

He just shook his head and texted his mother that he was ready for her to pick him up. He just wanted to get home and take a nice shower. He wanted to forget this day ever happened. 

•••

The ride home was the usual, Niall's mum pestering him with questions about how school was and his answer would always be the same, it was fine. Of course he knew that his mother meant no harm, but school was stressful, especially so when you're Niall, and he just needed his space. 

So when he got home he went straight to his bathroom and ran himself a warm bath with his favorite bath bombs and even went as far as sprinkling a few rose petals here and there. He felt like he deserved this especially after this hectic day. 

For one, Noah went farther than expected today. He's used to his encounters with Noah but he'd never went as far as trying to touch Niall in inappropriate places. And for two, Harry Styles, he'd been defended by Harry Styles, he had gotten to properly meet Harry Styles, and last but certainly not least, he had gotten Harry Styles' number.

To top it all off, Niall's starting to realize just how attractive Harry really is. Those long curls, those bulging tattoo ridden biceps, his broad shoulders, his eyes, his dimples. Harry made him feel things he had never felt before, and here as he sat in his perfect bath he felt terrified.

To his very being he felt truly terrified, because he was feeling hot and it wasn't because of the bath, he felt hot in certain places and he didn't know what to do with himself, nor did he know how to deal with himself.

You see, Niall had never touched himself, not in a sexual way at least. The only time he would touch himself down there was for cleaning purposes, no more no less.

Reason being that he felt disgusting, he knew what he was supposed to have down there and he knew that it wasn't normal. He didn't feel attractive, not to either party. He didn't like girls, he wouldn't be attractive to straight guys because despite having a, you know what, he was still male. He wasn't attractive to gay guys neither, and that reason was obvious, he didn't have a dick and balls. 

If there was one thing Niall hated it was getting his feelings hurt, which is why he stayed away from potential relationships in fear that he might disappoint them because of what he lacked in bringing to the table.

After while of sitting in the tub Niall decided to get clean before he started to prune. 

He got dressed and slipped some white panties and a white crop top and made himself comfortable in his big silk sheeted queen sized bed. Despite him being different his parents and brother still treated him like normal. Niall was grateful that he could at least come home and let go, unwind.

He didn't feel like a freak when he was at home, in fact he felt like a princess because his parents never failed to spoil him rotten. 

And when Louis came over it was just as nice, he felt normal, despite Niall's parents not liking Louis. 

They didn't like him for obvious reasons. Niall's family moved from school to school constantly because of the harsh treatment Niall gets from students, most being sexual harassment. So when they moved here hoping for a new start Louis had to go and ruin it by telling a majority of the school about Niall's secret. He basically was the cause of what they were trying to move away from. 

They despised Louis, but they saw how happy he made Niall so they let him stay around.

From the bed Niall heard a knock on his door,

"Yes?", he called out softly before his door slowly cracked open to reveal his brother, Greg.

"Hey Ni, I just cut open a grapefruit and I was wondering if you wanting the other half?" 

Did he even need to ask? Niall loved grapefruit. 

"Of course I want the other half, Greg. Could you be a doll and bring it to my room, sugar, spoon and all?" 

Greg just rolled his eyes and the blond burst into a fit of giggles as he left. 

Niall grabbed for his binder when a small lone piece of paper fell out of the one of the hinges. The boy picked it only to find it was Harry's number. Niall felt conflicted and in the end he decided not to call him, he didn't want to have to go through anything he didn't want to. 

He just threw it to the side and got started with his homework. 

•••

When Niall dreamed that night he had dreamed of something he never thought he would. 

He dreamed of he and Harry, them hanging out together, laughing together and then, things started to get intimate. Harry started to touch him, kiss him and he made no objections because he wanted to feel Harry. He felt Harry's hand trail down his front but not before he lightly flicked his nipples and then his hand proceeded to go down his body and before he could touch that place Niall woke up in a cold sweat, heavily breathing.

He sat up from his place in bed and realized the wet feeling coming from between his legs, he was absolutely soaked and all because of a dumb wet dream about a guy he hardly knew. He felt the urge to touch it just to feel exactly how wet he was but decided against it. That was dirty.

What he did decide to do what take a quick shower and replace his panties with a clean pair because the others were obviously ruined.

Jesus, what was Harry doing to him. He needed to talk to somebody, but not Louis though. That was way too risky, so he went back to bed and figured he'd deal with it tomorrow.

•••

"You never called me"

Way to state the obvious, Niall thought as he closed his locker, prepared to go home, "I know"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to, alright?"

Harry laughed. "Oh, so you're that type"

This both confused Niall and angered him at the same time. "What do you mean by type?"

"I mean that you'd rather I called you than you calling me", he said and before the blond could protest Harry said, "Give me your number"

"Wha-"

"Give me your number"

And so he did. It was weird really, Niall had no intention of giving him his number but yet here he was and he had a feeling it was something to do with that tone Harry used. It was demanding.

"Thanks, now are you free this afternoon, love?"

"I-I"

"It's just a simple yes or no question, babe"

That broke Niall out of his stuttering fit. "I-I'm free"

"Good, wanna hang out with me, baby?"

Niall didn't know what it was about these pet names but they were driving him so mad to the point where he found himself nodding.

"Great, let's go", he said pulling Niall into the opposite direction.

And off they went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited!! xx

"Where are you taking me?"

Harry smiled. "Eh, nowhere special, just wanna be alone with you, somewhere quiet"

"Oh", was all he said as Harry continued to pull him by his wrist. They had driven from the school and the ride was about 30 minutes long to heaven knows where, now they were walking through the wilderness. Niall had already texted his mum telling her that he'd be home late and that he was hanging out with a friend, she of course was delighted and told him to be safe. 

It was getting dark out, the sky turned a pinkish orange color as they walked through some trees before they approached a pool. It looked seemingly abandoned but it was cleaned, and since it was dark outside the light in the pool were turned on making the pool look as if it were glowing blue. 

Harry had let go of his wrist by then, leaving Niall to stare in awe because the sight was truly beautiful. The trees framing the area made it even prettier. 

Suddenly Niall heard shuffling coming from beside him and when he looked to the left he saw Harry undressing.

"W-What the fuck are you doing?!", he asked in bewilderment. Harry just laughed. 

"It's a pool Niall, you expect me to get my clothes wet?" 

"W-Well I know that, b-but-"

"Don't worry, babe I'll keep my boxers on", he teased.

As he spoke Niall to took the time to actually admire Harry's body, what a nice tone chest he had, and oh look, more tattoos and Niall found himself blurting out something he didn't mean to.

"Can I feel your tattoos!", he said and immediately afterwards he could feel his face turn as red as a tomato. 

"I don't mind", Niall could practically feel the smile on Harry's face as he approached the blond at a slow pace, taking his hand into his and placing it onto his chest.

Niall took it from there, gliding his hand across his chest occasionally tracing a few of them, he tried the keep his eye on the task at hand and thoroughly avoided making eye contact. 

"I've always kinda wanted a tattoo, but I'm afraid it'll hurt" 

"It ain't too bad, I guess it just depends on who you're doing it to" 

"Yeah, I guess" 

They stayed like that for a little while before Niall poked Harry in four places playfully, "You've got four nipples", he giggled out.

Harry just rolled his eyes before asking, "Do you care about these clothes you're wearing?" 

"Huh?", Niall said looking down at his outfit, a light pink romper, he'd had it for a while now. 

"No, I guess n-", he was cut off by being thrown into the pool beside them, Harry jumping in himself not long after. 

When Niall came up for air he heard Harry laughing his ass off and that pissed him off even more, "What the fuck, Harry! W-What if I couldn't swim?!" 

The brunette swam languidly towards the blond. "Then I'd just have to save you baby boy, and give you a little mouth to mouth if it were that serious" 

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Niall broke the contact immediately, he wasn't sure if he was imagining it but it looked as if Harry were getting closer.

He swam toward the edge of the pool mumbling grumpily, "That was still a dick move", he pulled himself up onto the edge of the pool to where only his feet were dangling into the water. 

He watched as Harry swam before he spoke.

"Why'd you want to hang out with me all of a sudden?" 

"I've been wanting to 'hang out' with you for a while now in all honesty", he said now doing the backstroke and Niall can't help but stare at his wet chest, he shivered.

"You cold? You can use my jacket over there", so Niall got up to go get it before putting it on and sitting in the place he was before. He didn't dare mention that his shivering wasn't necessarily because he was cold, but for other reasons. 

"Well then, why didn't you just talk to me before?" 

Harry shrugged, "I didn't have a reason to"

Niall just rolled his eyes, that was stupid. "You don't always need a reason to talk to people, Harry. You could just talk to them because you want to." 

"I wish it were that simple." 

"It is"

"It isn't"

Niall just stayed quiet after that, no longer wanting to argue over something so trivial. Harry swam for a while before he got of the pool and sat down next to the blond. 

"I wanna know why you're always alone, aside from being around that little friend of yours, Louis was it?" 

"Because I'm a freak"

Harry looked puzzled, genuinely confused. "Why would you be a freak?" 

Niall stared at him as if he were crazy, because either he didn't care that Niall had a cunt or he just didn't know. He went based off of the latter, "I don't dress like normal boys" 

"So what? Clothes are clothes", Harry leaned back on his arms.

"Others don't seem to think that way"

"I think you're fine"

Niall was shocked, he'd never been told that before besides from his parents and his brother, not even Louis had said this to him. "You do?", he said feeling his heart melt.

Harry slowly sat up and let looked Niall straight in the eyes. "Yeah, I do"

Niall's cheek began to heat up, "Well, thanks" 

"Anytime beautiful" 

And Niall didn't know what it was but it had him grabbing Harry's face and mushing their lips together and Harry immediately kissed back, which made Niall feel all giddy inside.

He was pulled onto Harry's lap in a one quick movement and at the same he felt his cunt begin to get wet, he moaned shakily at this before quickly pulling himself away, leaving Harry looking confused. 

"I-I can't" 

"Why not, babe?" Harry chuckled, laying wet open mouthed kisses onto Niall's pale neck and the blond wanted nothing more than to melt into his touch but he can't. 

"I don't, I-I don't have-", he cut himself off, and Harry stopped his movements, waiting for the boy sitting on top of him to continue. 

"Take your time babe", Harry said gently, "I can understand if you're not ready, I mean we only just started speaking to each other" And although Niall knew he was right about that he still wanted to Harry to touch him, he felt like he could trust Harry.

At this point, Niall was sure Harry didn't know about what was between his legs, he was one of the few people in school who didn't know. 

Niall didn't think before he did what he did. He quickly pulled Harry's hand and placed it onto his cunt and Harry's eyes widen in realization. "Ah, so this is what it's about", his hand moved to rub Niall's damp folds and the blond all but whimpered.

"Are you wet for me, babe?", and Niall shakily nodded.

"I-I know, it's gross.."

"Gross? Nothing is gross about this baby boy, if anything it's a huge turn on, let's me know how hot you are for me" 

"H-Harry...", Niall whined, he couldn't believe he was okay with this, he couldn't believe Harry was touching him like this, but he liked it. 

Suddenly Niall was picked up and thrown over his shoulder and the next thing he knew he was naked in Harry's backseat aside from his panties, he was okay with this. "Spread 'em for me, love", Harry said and Niall shook his head quickly. 

"N-No! It's dirty, it's bad", he said close to tears. Even though Harry knew what was there he was still self conscious, he'd been that way all his life it wasn't gonna change in one night. 

"Niall, Niall look at me", Harry said snapping his fingers and Niall did. 

The tattooed male leaned down close to Niall's face and then past his face to where his lips were to Niall's ear. "Ain't a damn thing wrong with you, baby boy. Now spread your legs" 

Niall's legs snap open so quickly he felt like he pulled something. He covered his eyes with his forearms as Harry slowly but surely pulled down his pink panties revealing his pink and ripe cunt that he was sure was dripping wet. 

Harry took in a shaky breath, the mound was hairless and Harry found himself wondering if Niall shaved or if he just hadn't grown hair down there just yet. Niall was shaking by then, he didn't know what do with himself.

He let out a breathy moan when he felt a hand trail down his labia. "Fuck, you're so wet for me babe, completely soaked" Niall's whimper turned into a high pitched moan when Harry began to play with his clit. All of this was so new to him. 

Suddenly Harry is bending down before Niall could ask what he was doing and let out a noise he never knew he could make "H-Harry!", he whined as Harry licked in long strokes at his pussy making sure not waste any of his sweet juices.

"You taste so good babe, I bet you have a time with this" 

At that Niall shook his head. "I-I've never- Oh! I've n-never touched it, i-in that way" 

"You shouldn't waste a gift like this, Ni", and before he can retort, Harry's sucking on his clit and Niall feels like he's fit to burst. "Oh my god", he moaned out, legs spreading even farther apart as he grinds his pussy against Harry's lips. 

Harry starts to lick at Niall's entrance and he can't believe how wet Niall was, it was so incredibly hot. He rubs at Niall clit as he laps at his entrance and that elicits a sob from Niall and that only eggs him on as his tongue pokes at Niall's hymen. 

"More, Harry, please", Niall whimpered out and so Harry gave him more, he started to finger at Niall's entrance as he continues to suck on his clit and by then Niall's leg are trembling and his hand is buried into Harry's curls, Harry couldn't move away even if he wanted to. 

Soon he had two fingers buried deep into Niall's pussy and Niall has never felt anything better than this. "F-Fuck, Ari", Niall groaned out, his thighs were soaked from his own juices and felt like he was going to die.

"Baby boy," Harry said lazily, "I want you to repeat after me, and if you do well, I'll see if I can make you squirt" Before Niall can ask what that meant, Harry pressed down onto his g spot, hard.

"Say this, I love my pretty pink pussy, I love getting wet for Daddy" 

Niall stared at him in bewilderment, before shaking his head. "I-I can't say that", he said mumbled out before moaning out as Harry pressed against his g spot yet again. He tried to ride Harry's fingers but he was halted in his movements. 

"You don't get to come until you say it" 

Niall huffed, before shuddering as Harry fucked into him at a frustratingly slow pace. 

"I-I love," he started "I love my p-pretty pink p-p-pussy, I-l love getting w-wet for D-Daddy" he all but stuttered out but it was all worth while when Harry began to pound into his g spot repeatedly eventually making fluid gush from his cunt. 

"Fuck, you did so good, baby boy. Knew I could make you squirt for daddy" 

He pressed at Niall's g spot once more, making Niall moan out weakly, before he pulled his fingers out licking them clean. 

Niall suddenly felt so embarrassed. "I can't believe this", he said covering his eyes with his hands. 

"You need to believe it, and you also need to believe that one day I'm gonna have you coming multiple times, 2 to 3 times at least, the sounds you make are too pretty to pass up"

Niall couldn't help the smile that appeared onto his pink lips.

••• 

What the fuck is going on with my life?

It was four a.m on a Saturday morning and Harry was keeping Niall from closing his sleepy eyes. The worst thing was that he didn't have anybody to talk to about the situation. He couldn't talk to Louis, for obvious reasons, he damn sure couldn't talk to his mom, and like hell he'd talk to the problem, Harry, about the problem. 

This sucked. 

He of course considered phoning his cousin, Luke, but it was four in the morning. Luke was most definitely asleep and he needed help pronto. Niall didn't want to go to sleep, he'd already woken up twice in the middle of the night with drenched panties and this even led to him having to sleep with a towel in the bed. 

The second time around he didn't even bother wearing underwear in fear of ruining another pair. But god, did he want to touch himself, he wanted to touch himself and imagine it was Harry's fingers but he knew that he wouldn't be able to replace the feeling of Harry's tongue.

Niall had realized that after just that one event, he loved having his pussy eaten out more than anything.

The heat was too much and he decided he couldn't take it any longer, he was tired but he couldn't go to sleep with this wretched heat. 

There was only one way to get rid of it. 

He trailed his hand down his body flicking and twisting his nipples along the way, not forgetting how good it felt when Harry did it, before finally reaching his clit. 

By then he realized he was shaking, for this had been the first time he's ever done this. But at this point he figured that if he let Harry, another guy that's not him, eat him out and finger him, that it was about time he touched himself. 

He went slow at first, rubbing it and twisted it slowly, finding it already erect and it truly was stressful because he had to be mindful of how loud he was, it was still early in the morning.

Just from playing with his clit his pussy was  
weeping. He felt his folds were damp and even his thighs were damp from the juice dripping from the slit between his labia.

Niall took time, basically feeling himself out, experimenting, if you will. Touching the places he thought good and teasing himself and then suddenly Niall wasn't teasing himself anymore. He got a pillow from behind him and shoved it into his mouth before plunging two fingers into his tight wet heat, and oh god it felt good. Better than good, amazing. He tried to crook them inside just like how Harry did.

He went at a rhythmic pace fucking into his cunt, hips meeting his hand with every thrust as he found and abused his g spot, his other hand furiously rubbing at his clit. The blond found himself wondering why the hell he hadn't thought of doing this sooner and he couldn't help but wish that Harry were here using his warm wet tongue to work him over. 

The thought of Harry only made him go faster as the only sounds in the not so quiet room were his needy moans and whimpers and the wet squelching sound of his finger going in and out of his wet walls. Niall could only imagine what he looks like, all spread out and wanton, it was truly disgusting but it felt so damn good, so right.

If Niall weren't worried about his volume he'd be sobbing at this point and when the thought of Harry came to mind and what happened yesterday when he came, he found himself trying make his pussy squirt again. He was thankful to his brain and common sense for putting down a towel so that he wouldn't make too much of a mess. He knew he'd have to wash his sheets no matter what.

Niall continued to ram into his g spot eliciting soft ah ah ah noises before he feels cum gushing out of his pussy and over his towel as he unraveled. 

"Fuck", he said to himself, voice frustratingly breathless. He needed Harry, he needed him again, so he cleaned himself up and got comfortable in his bed with the intent of calling Harry up later in the day and maybe hang out for a while. 

And that morning he dreamed of a certain green eyed boy that made him and his pussy go mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited!! xx

When Niall calls Harry at about 12 p.m, his hands are trembling and his palms are sweating. He wasn't going to straight up ask Harry if he could eat him out again, he's got dignity but he felt as if Harry would know why he was calling him for some reason.

"Hello?", he heard Harry's voice over the line and Niall froze.

"Helloooooooo?", Harry drawled out and that's when Niall decided to answer because Harry seemed like he was getting a bit irritated.

"Hey Harry"

"Hey, babe. What can I do for you on this fine evening?"

I could think of a few things. But Niall doesn't say this of course, he simply says that he wanted to chill with the lad and obviously Harry agreed.

They'd hang out at Harry's place and Niall felt a rush of relief when Harry said that his parents weren't home and the blond couldn't help but feel as if Harry knew what his intentions were and if he possibly had some intentions of his own. That was fine if Niall was going to be completely honest.

Niall didn't wear anything special, he just stuck with some plain white panties and white pleated skirt and a baby blue t-shirt, something he'd wear to school. He didn't want to make it seem as if he were trying too hard because he didn't want to come off as thirsty or desperate even though, in a way, he kind of was. 

He didn't bother styling his hair for very obvious reasons, to put it simply it'd be a waste of good hair products.

He'd been ready for Harry to pick him up for a while now, so maybe he'd gotten dressed an hour before Harry was supposed to actually pick him up. He was just anxious and that was to be expected for a virgin. If you could even still call him that. 

Sure, they didn't actually fuck but they did technically fuck. 

For the past 30 minutes Niall's been glancing from his phone, to the TV, to his sweaty hands, and then back to his phone. This has to be the longest half hour of his life, or at least that's what it felt like. Niall had contemplated on taking a nap just to make the time go by faster. 

Nah, he needed to stop being a punk. So what he ended up doing was flipping through channels on the TV. More or less trying not to think about what he would do in the time he'd be spending with Harry, but then again, also trying to think about all the naughty things they could do.

This was by far the most conflicting argument he'd had with himself.

The sound of his doorbell startled him out of his thoughts and his palms started to sweat feverishly as he checked the time on his phone, it had to be Harry and his guess was only confirmed when he received a text from said person stating that he was outside.

He wiped his damp hands on his skirt before slipping his cellphone into his skirt pocket, turning off the tv as he made his way to the door. When he opened it the sight of Harry and his attire of a black t shirt and some black super skinny jeans made a feeling of heat pool into his stomach. It was simple and yet it was so Harry. He looked good, better than good, gorgeous? He didn't even know, he could hardly think.

"Hello, beautiful", the green eyed man said in a cheery tone before he offered his arm to the skirt clad lad, "Your chariot awaits"

Niall laughed at this, he didn't know Harry could be this corny, he certainly didn't look it. But Niall thought it was cute nonetheless, endearing. Niall locked the door to his house before he took Harry's arm into his own.

During the ride to Harry's house Harry kept making conversation when Niall didn't mind it being quiet, he preferred that. Something that surprised Niall was when he assumed that they were getting closer to Harry's house. It was a very nice neighborhood, all of the houses big and beautiful. For some reason it was weird to think that someone like Harry, appearance wise, lived here.

Eventually they pulled into the driveway of a two story red brick house. 

"Let's go", Harry said simple and Niall went.

•••

Niall was left sitting on the couch of a modern home. It was very nice and when Niall got a house of his own he'd hoped to get it like this the theme of the house was blue and white, a bunch of art of the ocean decorated the walls and although it may have been pretty it was certainly easy to get messy. 

"You like?", the brunette said smugly, obviously acknowledging Niall's facial expression. "Close your mouth", Harry snapped suddenly and Niall's mouth snapped shut so fast that he accidentally bit the side of his tongue, fuck.

Niall found himself wondering why Harry got so worked up over nothing but the thought quickly left his head when Harry plopped down onto the empty seat beside him, and if you asked Niall, he was a little too close but he was okay with it. Harry was good looking.

"So what's the real reason you wanted to spend time with me?"

Niall stammered for a moment. "W-What do you mean?! I told you I just wanted to ch-"

"Babe, you can pretend all day long that all you really wanted to do was just innocently hang out with me and I can pretend all day long to believe you or you can tell me the true", Harry said slyly cutting the blond off. 

Niall huffed, "So you're saying that I can't 'innocently' hang out with a potential friend without wanting something?"

Harry nodded like it was obvious.

Niall only huffed again crossing his thin arms and leaning back against the soft couch. "Well, I don't what types of people you hang around but I'm not like that..", if you were to ask Niall any other time he wouldn't be lying but in this particular case, yeah, he was lying. Lying through his fucking teeth and he wished that weren't the case.

And anyway, Harry didn't seem like he believed him anyhow, that was good then. He would feel a little less guilty. 

"Alright then, we could go up to my room and... chill, watch some movies maybe, I've got Netflix"

Niall knew exactly where he was going with this, he wished that he would stop being so obvious about it though. "Fine", Niall said simply and let himself be pulled up by Harry's hand in his as he led him upstairs and Niall tried to ignore to warm feeling of butterflies in his stomach and the tingling in his cunt.

•••

The movie had been playing for a while now and Niall would've focused on it but he couldn't, not with Harry leaving not so subtle touches on his body and wet but short kisses on his neck. How could he focus? Eventually he found himself leaning into the touches and his hand pressing Harry's face closer to his neck because he wanted more, so much more, so he voiced it,

"Harry, please?" 

Harry chuckled, rubbing the blond's nipples through the thin blue t-shirt. "Please what babe? What do you want?"

"I want you, Harry? I want you so bad", Niall whined and by then his pussy was already wet, probably glistening with his juices. "Touch me, p-please?" 

Harry laughed breathlessly. "I knew you wanted something, couldn't fool me beautiful", he pulled his shirt over his head revealing that toned chest that Niall loves so much before he splayed his body over Niall's, hand running up Niall's chest, pulling up his shirt in the process. 

"You're wet, I bet you are. Bet you're fucking dripping for me babe", and he was right, Niall was dripping wet he felt it and he was aching to get his panties off. He didn't want to be teased anymore. 

But Harry did just that, he teased Niall for all he was worth, sucking and twisted at his dusty pink nipples eliciting the prettiest cries from his baby, and christ was he hard, thick erection pressing against his jeans. 

The tattooed male began to plant kisses down the smaller's chest and stomach before he finally got to the place that was weeping, Harry slowly lifted up the skirt restraining himself from moaning at the dripping under garments and Niall let out a little whine of his own, face beat red. This was so fucking embarrassing, embarrassingly hot. 

"Can I take them off, love? Can I take them off and taste you?", Harry stated, more than questioned because he knew the answer already. 

"Y-Yes! Oh, please would you?", the blond all but sobbed out as he felt more of his juices come out of his opening, he been waiting for this all day.

As Harry choked out a chuckle as he gently pulled the soaked white underwear off of the blond and tossed them to the side before pulling Niall's legs apart with his hands on his thighs, leaving no room for Niall to hide himself. His pussy was flushed pink and oh so pretty.

"So wet for me, baby", he said breathlessly rubbing the juicy cunt from the clit to his hole with the pad of his finger, shallowly dipping it into the opening and Niall all but whined, trying to buck his pelvis up into Harry's face but a hand held him in place. "Patience" 

Harry spreads Niall's fold with two fingers before licking stripes on his pussy feeling the softness of it and tasting its sweetness and Niall's breathes quicken in pace "Ah, Harry", said male continues to lick, harder even, at Niall's drooling pussy before sucking at his clit hard, "So good, Harry, so- oh!" 

He felt Harry push two fingers into his hole and he continued to suck on his nub, "Harry, your fingers they- ah they feel so good in me oh god", and Harry was practically drooling at the sight, fuck Niall looked so good and he felt a sense of pride at the fact that he's the only one that's ever seen him like this, moaning and panted his name completely fucked out.

When Harry found Niall's g spot, he fucking screamed and when he continued to ram into that spot repeatedly at a brutal pace he was sobbing. "Squirt for me baby, all over my face", and Harry could tell that Niall was close, his whines increase in pitch and grinds onto Harry's finger.

"I-I, I'm, I'm gonna- ah!", he barely gave any warning before he squirted all over Harry's face as he rubbing furiously at his clit. "Such a dirty little pussy, squirting all over the place", Harry growled before he took his fingers out for a moment to let Niall finish his high before plunge the two fingers back in, the blond's thighs quivering from the sensitivity before he's squirting again "Fuck", he moaned out back arched high off of the bed. 

"Fuck", Harry repeated after him and Niall then noticed Harry grinding his lower half against the sheets before he was coming himself, in his pants. Niall had never felt so sexy, he had an older and experienced man cumming in his pants just from fingering his pussy. 

Damn. 

Harry made to get up off the bed before Niall grabbed him by the arm. "W-Wait!", Harry waited "I-I want to make you feel good too, I-I mean y-you've done so much for me and I w-wanted-", Harry hushed him with a deep and passionate kiss. 

"Babe, you've done enough for me, I came in my fucking pants and believe me I'm not some inexperienced bloke, so don't worry about it", he said and winked before he left to go get some towels. 

"Oh my god", Niall said to himself. "I want him to fuck me.."

•••

"Would you be alright with me asking questions about your....you know?"

Niall shrugged. "I don't care", the blond knew this day would come, after all, he was a special case and it was only natural that Harry would be curious. 

"So, do you, like, I don't know, have a period?", Niall felt like laughing but he didn't of course. Harry would be embarrassed no doubt though it wasn't like he would know anyway. "No" Niall answers, "I am still a guy, despite having fucked up genitals"

"They're not fucked up, they're... special, I mean, I like them", Harry confessed and Niall's heart practically melted, how sweet. 

"Well, thank you" 

"Anytime beautiful", he replied and then he waited for a while before asking another question that had been nagging him. "So," he drawled out. "You can't get pregnant or anything right?" and this time Niall actually does laugh. 

"No, no I can't. As I've said before I'm still a boy. There aren't many studies that have been made about guys with boy... pussies but the the studies that they do have state that it's close to impossible for them to get pregnant, and even more so for the ones who don't have periods. Doctors direct words to me"

Harry nodded, he was sort of relieved. If there were to ever come a day to where he and Niall actually did take the step and actually have sex he wouldn't want to risk getting the lad pregnant. They were just teens after all, neither of them were ready for the responsibilities that come with having a kid.

Then again, he was sort of disappointed because it would be nice to have a kid with Niall, if they were to someday turn whatever it is that they had into an actual relationship, of course. Plus, Niall would make the prettiest babies, he was sure of it.

"Ah, okay" 

Niall frowned, he figured he had said too much. "I'm sorry for giving that whole historical lesson, I just figured-"

Harry shushed him. "No, no it's totally okay! I didn't have a problem with it"

"Okay.."

They sat in silence for a short while, Niall feeling as if he said something that he shouldn't have and that maybe he placed a little too much trust into Harry, what if he told. 

"Let's play twenty questions", Harry said suddenly startling Niall out of his thoughts. "A-Alright"

•••

"What's your favorite color?", Harry asked.

"I-I like pink"

Harry chuckled, "I can tell"

They lay in Harry's king sized bed, lying opposite of each other so that their heads were touching as they looked at the ceiling. 

"Um.. what's yours?"

"Black, it matches my soul", Niall laughed at that. "How original of you, Ari"

"Whatever," he snickered "Next question, princess. When's your birthday?"

The blond was flustered by the nickname but answered nonetheless, it of course didn't go unnoticed by Harry. "U-uh, September t-thirteenth, y-yours?"

"February 1st", he said simply before decided to address the matter at hand. "Next question, do you like it when I call you princess...princess?" 

Niall was at a loss for words but then he finally decided to answer. "Y-Yes..", he whispered out feeling ashamed of himself for getting turned on. "Next question", Harry said before asking another one of his own, "Do you like the idea of being my princess?", he said and Niall noticed that Harry was getting up from his position on the bed. 

"H-Hey, wait! It's wasn't your turn to ask a question!", he sputtered out and by then Harry had already made himself comfortable between his legs. "Just answer the question" 

Niall sighed, long and hard as he covered his now red face with his arms. "Yes...", he mumbled out. 

"What was that?"

"I said yes, alright Harry?! I don't appreciate you making me say such things when you know that it embarrasses me" and Harry just chuckles as he leaned down and pressed soft kisses onto Niall's neck and along his jawline. 

"No need to be embarrassed, princess it's only me and I find it cute", and Niall whines at that, "Ari..."

"Princess", Harry mocks. 

"Harry!"

They both freeze in their movements when they heard the sound of a woman's voice. 

"Yeah, mum!"

"Come down, I have groceries", Harry looked at the slender boy underneath him with a grin on his face so wide that it looked like he'd break. "Fantastic, now you get the meet my mum", he said before pulling the blond along with him, leaving the boy no room for objection.

No, this wasn't good, this wasn't what he wanted. The plan was for him to leave before Harry's mom got home to avoid any confrontation. Now he was going to be judged and that was the last thing he wanted. But yet here he was, already downstairs and standing in front was Harry's mum who was beautiful to say the least, he saw where Harry got it from.

The woman stared at Niall looking him up and down and the blond could feel his palms begin to sweat and he felt light headed, at this point he was just waiting for her to insult him. 

"Mum, this is Niall", and as soon as he introduced him a warm smile appeared onto her face. "Pleasure to meet you, Niall", she said to which Niall shot his hand out awkwardly for her to shake. "The pleasure is all mine" and instead of shaking his extended hand, she pulled him in for a nice and tight hug and he responded, though he was a bit shocked.

"W-What was that for?", the blond asked when they pulled away from each other, not in a rude way, he was only curious and she shrugged before replying. "I don't know, you just looked like you needed a hug", to that Niall smiled. "T-Thank you..", and then he felt hands clasping his shoulders from behind before he felt a chin rest itself onto his shoulder, feeling Harry breath down his neck.

"So, Harry, this is the Niall you've been talking about day in and day out?", she said smugly as she began to unload some of the groceries onto the dining room table and he heard Harry groan from behind him, "Mum" 

He and Harry's mom both snickered at the flustered boy until the woman spoke again. "Well I must agree with you, love, Niall is very pretty", it was Niall's turn to get flustered, his face turning bright red. "T-Thank you, Ms. Styles", he felt long arms slide around his waist, chin still rested on his shoulder.

"You're very welcome hun, but please, call me Anne." 

Niall nodded, then suddenly Anne clapped her hands, "Well, who's up for helping me put all of the groceries away?"

Niall and Harry were happy to oblige.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited xx

It had been three months since Niall met Harry and was positive that he may have loved the blond more than himself. Niall had that effect on people believe it or not, it's just that people would prejudge him by his appearance before they got to know him. If people weren't like that Niall would probably be the most popular kid in the school, surely.

In a way though, Harry was glad that people judged Niall, because that meant that he could have him all to himself, sure it was selfish but it was truthful. 

On this lovely Sunday afternoon, Niall and Harry had walked hand in hand to the local playground and were now seated on a bench watching the kids play about, this struck a question in Harry's mind. 

"Hey, princess?", he smiled at the blush that covered Niall's cheeks. 

"Yes?"

"Would you ever want to have kids of your own? I mean, if you could get pregnant?", there, now the question was out there. Harry knew for a fact that he himself would definitely want kids in the future. He enjoyed playing with his niece Lux, but it would be nice to have some of his own one day.

"Well...yeah of course I would. I think we all would want kids at some point in our lifetimes, some more than others, but yeah it'd be cool", he said solemnly as he gazed at the precious little children pushing each other on the swings. 

This wasn't good, he didn't mean to make the boy sad, he was just innocently asking a question. He didn't expect that reaction and he was about to assure the blond that it was okay but Niall beat him to it. 

"It's really funny though, how I got cursed with a... with a vagina but- but I wasn't at least possessed with the ability to get fucking pregnant. I mean all this bad and I figured maybe I could get a little good, just a little but, no. I just-", by then he was crying and was silenced with a hug, a very tight hug from Harry. 

"I didn't mean to upset you, babe. I didn't know it was such a sensitive topic for you, had I known I wouldn't have asked, but you need to know that you're perfectly fine, whether you're fertile or not. It doesn't matter, it doesn't make you any less of a beautiful person. Got it, princess?"

Niall only sniffled, his eyes and cheeks red and wet with tears, that didn't seem to stop coming down. "I said, got it?", Harry repeated and only then did Niall nod his head which was buried in Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry for crying over something so stupid, I shouldn't even be thinking about having kids at this age..", he shook his head trying to wipe at his tears.

"It's not stupid, Ni", the brunette said rubbing his back soothingly. 

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanna be able to have a baby.."

Harry felt his heart shatter, "I know, princess...", he replied and they sat on the bench in silence, wrapped around each other, and all that was heard was the rustling of the leaves in the wind and the sound of children laughing. Harry felt like Niall's mood wouldn't get any better here, "Babe, wanna head back to my place?" 

Niall nodded his head as he was pulled up from the bench by Harry's larger hand in his, "Will you give me a piggy back ride?", Harry chuckled.

"Of course, princess", he said before he leaned down so that the blond could hop onto his back with ease and they went their merry way.

•••  
They had been at Harry's and Anne had left a little while ago to have dinner with a friend leaving them both alone. 

"Harry, what are we?", the question startled Harry but he answered nonetheless, "We're whatever you want us to be, princess"

"Well, I-I like you, Harry", it proved to be impossible for Harry to restrain the grin that was threatening to appear onto his face. This was such a relief, Harry liked Niall too, a lot, actually. Of course he always thought the lad was pretty but when he got to know him little by little he started to fall for the blond more and more. 

"I like you too, babe", he said simply but he knew that if he wanted to he could say a lot more, but now wasn't the time for that. 

Niall blushed, "Good", he said but Harry could tell that he wanted to say something more and he looked as if he were struggling so Harry decided to help him out, he asked if the question he figured Niall was about to ask, "Do you want to be my boyfriend, princess?"

And Niall looked completely stunned and Harry was beginning to think that maybe Niall wasn't going to ask that. That would be so awkward. 

"Okay", Harry's face brightened. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Niall", he groaned out and tackled a yelping Irishman onto the bed smothering his face and neck with kisses and Niall started giggling away. It was all fun and games, until it started to get sensual. 

Harry's light pecks turned into slow and sweet kisses where his lips would linger a little too long for it to be innocent, and then the kissing turned into sucking and his hands started to trail lower...and lower till it reached his pink skirt. Niall's breath hitched. 

"I wanna eat you out, can I?"

"No", Harry looked at him in confusion. 

"No?"

"No, Harry, I-I, I wanna make you feel good this time", he said softly and he sounded so innocent, Harry couldn't control the sudden erection he got and he jumped slightly when he felt Niall unzipping his fly as he dropped to his knees.

"This is the first time I've ever done anything like this so I probably won't be any good at it", the blond mumbled shyly and Harry could only stare as Niall took out his throbbing erection from his boxers. 

He stroked the thick cock in his hand, looking up at Harry once in awhile to see his reactions. "You're big", he mumbled out before applying kitten licks to his cock and Harry groaned nice and loud, this only encouraged Niall as he felt his cunt already beginning to feel damp. 

He got a little bold and began to all out suck on the head stroking the base all the while and Niall absolutely loved the sounds he was earning. He felt like he was doing pretty good for his first time. "Princess, you're doing so well", Harry moaned as he carded his hands through Niall's locks, evoking what seemed like a purr from Niall and that only made Harry twitch because those vibrations were heavenly.

Soon Niall took more and more of Harry into his mouth and it proved to be a little difficult for Niall considering the fact that Harry was quite well endowed, until he was all out bobbing his head onto Harry's dick and he couldn't help the drool that slid from his mouth. Harry didn't seem to mind though as his grip only got tighter in Niall's hair, and the blond didn't seem to mind either. 

In fact he encouraged it, the sensation going right to his pussy.

"Fuck, Niall I-I'm close, oh fuck. You're doing so good", Niall felt his heart swell, yay!

Soon Harry began to thrust up every time Niall went down on him and then suddenly he felt a warm liquid shoot into his mouth and heard Harry's loudest moan yet.

Niall immediately pulled off, his face scrunched up at the salty, bitter taste and that snapped the brunette out of his haze.

"Shit! Princess I'm so sorry, I got carried away and I should've warn-"

"No, it's okay! I-I, I kinda like it.." and then he swallowed, thoroughly surprising Harry and it didn't fail to get him hard yet again. 

"I think it's time I returned the favor", and as Harry said that Niall couldn't help but get a little wetter than he already was. Harry lifted Niall up from his knees to where he was on the bed and he didn't waste anytime yanking Niall's panties down leaving his skirt on and parted Niall's legs and glanced up at the smaller male noting that his face was just as pink as his pussy.

"Harry", came the voice from the boy above him.

"Yes, princess?", he said rubbing Niall's erect clit with the pad of his thumb drawing out a high moan from the lad.

"Stop staring.."

"And what? What do you want me to do, princess? Tell me"

"I-I," he stammered "I want you to lick me"

Harry leaned down to where he was hovering over the male's wet cunt and the blond shivered as he felt Harry's hot breath on him. "Lick you where, babe?"

Niall felt like he was going to die from the amount of embarrassment he was feeling. He covered his face with his forearm and waited for awhile hoping that Harry would just do it but once he realized that he wouldn't do anything until Niall expressed vocally what he wanted, he worked up his courage. 

"I w-want you t-to eat my... my pussy", and that was all it took because as soon as those words left Niall's mouth, Harry dived in and Niall couldn't help but arch his back because it felt so good, it always felt so damn good. 

"Harry, oh! Give me more, please? Pretty please? I want your fingers!", and that's when he felt two long and strong fingers nudging at his entrance and Niall couldn't help himself when he ground not onto them. He stopped when he felt Harry squeeze his thigh. 

"I wanna try something different", Niall nodded his mind still in a haze. "Ride my face", the blond perked up at that. 

"W-What?!"

"You heard me Niall, I want you to sit on my face and ride it", and Niall felt a gush of fluid come out of his cunt as the brunette lay beside him and Niall straddled Harry's torso, slowly shuffling his way up till his wet pussy was in Harry's eager face. "Now sit down, princess", and slowly but surely Niall sank down onto his face and let out a sob when he felt a warm tongue plunge into his pussy. "Oh my fuck!"

He felt Harry's arms curl around his thighs pushing him down even further, and then he felt Harry's tongue begin to fuck in and out of him. Niall felt like he was losing his mind the only sounds he could make were breathless moans and high whines and he just had to grab the brunette's hair as he ground himself down onto Harry's mouth until he came, fluid gushing out and drenching Harry's awaiting mouth. During Niall's high, his breath came out in whines for the longest time.

He got up from Harry's face with shaking legs and he watched as Harry licked remains of Niall's come off of his face, "You taste like heaven Niall, I just want to make you come over and over again just so I can get my fill of you"

And Niall's face seemed to get even redder as his gaze drifted to where he saw Harry's cock was erect again and he then knew what he wanted so he looked Harry straight in the eye, green meeting blue. "Ari, I want you to fuck me"

"You want me to what?", Harry gawked, was he dreaming?

"I want you to fuck me", Niall repeated with a dead serious look on his face. 

"Are you sure, babe? I-I mean this is a pretty big deal, this is your virginity we're talking about here. Are you really willing to give that up to me?"

Niall nodded his head. "Harry it isn't like this is a rash decision, I've been thinking about this for a while now and I...I trust you" 

They sat in silence, before Harry spoke up "I'll be as gentle as I can and if I hurt you even a little you need to let me know, this is completely about your pleasure and yours alone. Alright?"

"....Alright" 

And that's how Niall ended up underneath Harry, naked as the day he was born and Harry the same.

Harry was gentle, just like he promised he'd be and made sure Niall was nice and stretched and most importantly he made sure Niall was comfortable, the blond liked that the most. 

When Harry reached into the draw to get out a condom, Niall stopped him "N-No don't, I want to feel you... you're clean I'm clean. We'll be safe, I just want to feel you"

And Harry made no complaints, he lubed up his cock, hissing at the cold gel and then he lined himself up to Niall's entrance, "Ready, princess?"

Niall took in a deep breath, "Yeah, yeah I'm ready..", and he jumped when he felt the head of Harry's cock slowly slip inside of him before Harry stopped and looked him for reassurance, to which Niall nodded for him to keep going. "I'm fine, Harry, hurts a little but other than that I'm fine, you're just so big", he grunted out and Harry chuckled as he began to press more and more into Niall's pussy, inch by inch. 

Once he was finally fully seated into the smaller boy, Harry let out an unrestrained groan at how tight Niall was and said boy was taking deep breaths, his face screwed up in pain. 

"Let's just stay like this for while, just need to get used to your size", Harry of course didn't mind, he would wait as long as Niall needed. About ten minutes passed before Niall said he was ready, "Okay, you can move now" 

Harry fucked into Niall with slow and shallow thrusts as Niall yelped out, for him to go faster, harder, and so he did and Niall felt the pain slowly ebbed away into pleasure as he gripped onto Harry's broad shoulders, and the pleasure intensified even more when Harry hit his g spot. 

"Oh fuck!", he moaned out, "Right there Harry keep fucking me right there", Harry groaned out as he picked up his pace and did just as Niall told him, aiming right for that spot that made the blond see stars.

"Oh, fuck! Harry, I'm gonna come! I'm gonna fucking come!"

"Jesus, you feel so tight around me, so fucking wet. Gonna come on my cock, princess?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Then do it", that all it took before Niall was gushing around his cock as Harry continued to fuck into him, his pussy twitching from sensitivity. 

"I want you to come too, Ari! Ah!"

Harry felt sweat dripping down from his forehead as he groaned, feeling Niall's cunt become impossibly tighter. "I'm close babe, so close"

"Me too.", he heard Niall say as he rubbed at his clit and Harry felt his climax approaching faster and faster. 

"Niall, where do you want it? In or out?", Harry rushed out his thrusts becoming sloppy. 

"In!", Niall whined, "I want you to come inside!", and that was all it took before Harry released deep inside of Niall's warm pussy and Niall came for the third time that night.

They stayed like that for a while, Harry's flaccid cock buried inside Niall. 

"K-Kiss me", Niall said breathlessly.

"Anything for my pretty princess"

And when they kissed it was like nothing either of them had ever felt before, it wasn't one fueled by lust, but passion as their tongues danced together and they kept it up until they needed to breath. 

Finally, Harry pulled out of Niall and looked as he saw his come as well as Niall's own come leaking out of him and last but not least he saw blood.

He felt incredibly guilty. 

"Awh, fuck Ni. I made you bleed, I'm so fucking sorry" 

"Harry, Harry, it's okay. I was a virgin, it was bound to happen, it only natural"

"I still feel bad..."

"Well don't", he said wincing as he leaned up from his position on the bed, pecking Harry on the lips.

"I need to take a shower, I feel gross", he said as got up from the bed and walked into Harry's bathroom, he knew Harry's house like the back of his hand at this point. 

The brunette stared after him before pulling on some basketball shorts and heading downstairs finding himself hungry. 

When he reached the kitchen, he found a note on the counter and when he opened it his eyes widen to the size of saucers and he felt his face become impossibly warm at what he read. 

Dear Harry and Niall,

It has come to my attention that you are having sexual intercourse, I'm fine with it but next time you guys decide to pull anything like that make sure you're alone in the house, and maybe check for any indication that someone maybe entered the house so you can be a bit quieter for that is not something people would want to hear. I'm out for the time being so text me when you guys have finished.

Congratulations! 

\- Mum 

Well fuck.

•••

It had been two weeks since Harry and Niall were officially boyfriends, two weeks since Niall had given Harry his virginity and Niall thinks that he's speaking for the both of them when he says that he's never been happier. Niall had told his family about Harry and he met them over dinner, it was lovely.

Of course they were all iffy about him because of how he looked, black on black, piercings, tattoos, but they came to really like him in the end for Harry was an absolute sweetheart. They showed their affection at school and everyone knew they were official so Niall didn't have to worry about Louis spilling the beans. People stopped picking on him, sort of. 

Everything was great, life was great. That is until Niall had gotten sick, like really sick. Harry was worried about him, Anne was worried about him, his mum and dad were worried about him, Greg was worried about him, he was worried about himself. 

It was just a whole lot of worrying going on. 

Lately he found himself waking up at unnecessarily early times in the morning to puke up his guts to the point where he had nothing left in his stomach to lurch up. He found himself missing most of his lessons in class because he'd fall asleep at random, which he never usually did and he figured it had something to do with his waking up early to throw up. And when he wasn't asleep in class he was asking if he could go to the restroom because he felt the almost constant need to take a piss, weird.

Even the teachers were beginning to feel concerned for him because they know that this behavior wasn't like him. They had suggested that he talked to a professional about it, as did Harry and Anne, but he'd always decline because he figured that it was just a minor bug and that eventually it would pass.

But after a few weeks the vomiting, the sleepiness, the...excessive urination, was still going strong maybe even stronger with the added in weird cravings he had been getting. One day when he was over at Harry's house he asked him if he could buy him some roasted seaweed from Walmart and he hated seaweed, well usually he did. At least that's what he and Harry thought but nonetheless he bought him some, claiming that 'he'd do anything for his princess'. 

Finally he worked up the courage to ask his mother if he could go to the doctor and of course she had said yes, so on this hot Saturday morning he and his mum and Harry, at his request, we're now sitting in the waiting room of his doctor's office, waiting for his name to be called so he could figure out was the hell was going on.

"Niall Horan!"

He heard his name come from some random nurse and he stood up from his spot in between Harry and his mum, Harry's hand in his and he watched as his mum got up from her seat before he spoke up. "Mum, could you stay here? Would that be okay?", for some reason he didn't want her to go inside with him because he felt like knew what it was. 

He just didn't think it was possible because his doctor had specifically told him that he couldn't get... well, pregnant. Well doctors weren't perfect, they weren't always right so he should stop acting so surprised. 

"Y-Yeah, okay. Good luck", she said simply before kissing Niall on his forehead and for a minute he thought that his mum probably already knew what it was as well, he wouldn't be shocked or anything though because she herself was pregnant, twice even, and she probably knew from the beginning when she was rubbing his back soothingly while he was puking up his stomach that it was a possibility.

Harry was probably the only one that was blinded to the situation, he probably thought Niall was dying or something. He just trusted Harry not to freak out if he actually did turn out pregnant. 

As he and Harry made their way to the door that was being held open by the nurse that had called his name not too long ago, he could feel his hands getting clammy to which he yanked his hand from Harry's. The brunette paid it no mind. They followed the nurse down a long hallway as Niall took in his surroundings, it smelled of dettol which he guessed was to be expected, but it kind of freaked Niall out for reasons he couldn't explain. 

They made a few turns before they finally approach the room and once Harry and Niall made it inside they sat down. Niall on top of the bed like seat and Harry in the chair in front of it. 

"Dr. Irwin will be right with you, Mr. Horan", the nurse said, her voice indifferent. 

Niall sighed in relief as she left, he was glad that he was getting a doctor he was familiar with and not someone random who he'd have to explain anatomy and how his body functioned. 

"How're you feelin', babe? You good?", Harry spoke gingerly as he placed a large hand onto Niall's bare knee, rubbing gently at the skin. 

Niall only nodded. He was nervous, but he didn't voice it because he knew that if Harry knew he was nervous that would only put a strain on Harry's nerves which Niall was sure were he already had at the moment. But yeah he was nervous, he was also excited though. 

Excited that he could possibly get pregnant and nervous because Harry was only a teenager he was still only a teenager, neither of them were ready for a baby and he was afraid. Afraid that he'd disappoint his parents and brother, despite the possibility that his mum already knew. 

A knock came at the door alarming both he and Harry who were lost in their thought. 

"Knock knock", they heard Dr. Irwin say in a sing song voice obviously sensing the tension in the room and being who he was, he tried to lighten the mood.

"Hi", Niall said sheepishly and he played with his manicured nails, glancing in Harry's direction ever so slightly.

"Hello", Harry said politely as he shook his hand with a firm shake and he moved to Niall to do the same. 

Dr. Irwin set the clipboard down onto the desk behind him and sat down onto the rolling stool beside it. "So," he intertwined his hands. "What's the problem?"

Both of the boys were silent before Niall spoke up. "Um..well recently, I've been waking up early in the mornings and I've been, um, throwing up, and I've been having to go... pee a lot and I-I don't know why. And I've been really fatigued and I need to know what's going on" and all the while he explained his symptoms Ashton and been furiously scribbling away on his clipboard. 

"Hm," he said not looking up from his clipboard "Interesting....", he got up from the stool just as quickly as he sat down, "That's very interesting, Niall", he said finally looking up from his board. "Have you engaged in sexual intercourse in the past few weeks Niall?", and at this said blond blushed and he took a glance at Harry, who had yet to speak, and saw that his cheeks were tinted too. He eventually nodded, completely embarrassed because they had had sex way more often than Dr. Irwin probably thought. "Well I believe I already know what the problem is and," he looked at Niall with knowing eyes "I think you know too", Niall just bowed his head, suddenly ashamed. 

"We'll need to run a few tests, I'll need a urine sample", Niall nodded. 

•••

"Well, congratulations, Niall. You're pregnant!"

Niall could only cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If anyone wants to send me prompts or maybe talk about stuff you can contact me on my tumblr [here!](http://reburst.tumblr.com) (:


End file.
